Many devices are known in the art for the combustion of wood, coal and fuel oil for providing heat in homes, industrial applications and the like. Specifically with the combustion of wood stoves having a combustion chamber and some means for disposing of the combustion gases into the atmosphere are well known. Such devices suffer from inefficiency of removal of heat from the combustion gases and frequently have undesirable and obnoxious deposits of creosote and other materials appearing in the conduits leading to the combustion gas discharge location. Typical examples of devices used to enhance the removal of heat from combustion gases are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,933 issued Oct. 6, 1981 to Meier, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,735 issued Aug. 1, 1978 to Warner; U.S. Pat. No. 419,125 issued Jan. 7, 1890 to Howe; and others. Typical examples of afterburner devices for furnaces and the like are found in U.S. Pat. No. 945,994 issued Jan. 11, 1910 to Vondenbosch; U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,979 issued Mar. 27, 1979 to Lilley et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,869 issued Aug. 28, 1973 to Van Raden; and a recent patent showing a configuration for use as a hot water boiler is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,350 issued Nov. 4, 1980 to Marsh. While each of the foregoing references show attempts to maximize heat extraction and in some cases minimize the undesirable condensation of creosote or other undesirable products of combustion, none of the foregoing are fully satisfactory individually or in combination for the combined purpose of removing substantially all of the heat from combustion gases while removing creosote and avoiding pluggage problems which plague the prior art.